Es ist was es ist
by Ronsreallove
Summary: Ron wird in der Verwandlulngsstunde mächtig abgelenkt. Von wem? Hermine natürlich. Lest es euch bitte durch. Würde mich freuen! Reviews mag ich auch ganz doll! g


Hi! (oder PUNK! wie die Nina immer so schön sagt #g#)

Also... dieser kleine Oneshot ist auf Grund einer Deutschhausaufgabe entstanden, bei der ich es einfach nciht lassen konnte über mein Lieblingspairing zu schreiben (ein verflixtes Schlitzohr, dieses Mary XD) Jut, jut... lest es euch mal durch... ich weiß nicht, ob es sonderlich gut geworden ist, aber sonderlich lang ist es nicht #g#. Hoffe, es gefällt euch trotzdem! Also dann!

Viel Spaß und VENCEREMOS!

Ein special Thanks an Claudia, die mich dazu ermutigt hat ruhig bei dieser Hausaufgabe mich an Ron und Hermy zu trauen #g# (Dem Punk sei Dank musste ich nicht vorlesen, die halten mich sowieso schon alle für nen Freak #lmao#)

* * *

**Es Ist Was Es Ist**

Es ist Unsinn

sagt die vernunft

Es ist was es ist

sagt die Liebe

Es ist Unglück

sagt die Berechnung

Es ist nichts als Schmerz

sagt die Angst

Es ist aussichtslos

sagt die Einsicht

Es ist was es ist

sagt die Liebe

Es ist lächerlich

sagt der Stolz

Es ist leichtsinnig

sagt die Vorsicht

Es ist unmöglich

sagt die Erfahrung

Es ist was es ist

sagt die Liebe

_Was es ist_ von **Erich Fried **

* * *

‚Oh nein', dachte Ron, als er wieder einmal vom Unterricht abgelenkt wurde. Und das von keiner anderen als Hermine, obwohl diese wie gewöhnlich aufzeigte und mitarbeitete. Es war einfach ihre wunderbare Art, ihr Ehrgeiz, ihre tief haselnussbraunen Augen, in die man eintauchen und versinken konnte. Ihr dichtes, gelocktes Haar, das ihr jetzt gerade ins Gesicht fiel. ‚Weasley, reiß dich zusammen! Es ist Unsinn für sie zu schwärmen!', sagte er in Gedanken zu sich selbst. Doch eine leise Stimme meinte: ‚Es ist was es ist!'

‚Oh wow, jetzt bin ich nicht nur verrückt nach ihr, sondern auch so verrückt!' Plötzlich sah Hermine ihn an. Was war denn? Warum um Merlins Willen sah sie ihn so erwartungsvoll an? „Mr. Weasley? MR WEASLEY!" „Em… ja?" Völlig perplex schaute Ron nach vorne. „Wären Sie so freundlich dem Unterricht zu folgen, oder sind Sie zu beschäftigt damit Miss Granger anzustarren?", fragte Professor McGonagall. Rons Ohren wurden rot. Die gesamte Klasse lachte. „Em… Natürlich… Also ich meine… Nein, bin ich nicht… Also… Ich meinem… Entschuldigung", stammelte er. ‚Wow, das war jetzt ja überhaupt nicht peinlich! Das ist mal wieder mein Unglück! So etwas musste ja passieren!'

Hermine sah ihn an und errötete ebenfalls, dann stierte sie geradeaus an die Tafel. Harry neben Ron versucht verzweifelt, nicht laut loszulachen, so hatte Ron das Gefühl. Mit einem bösen Blick brachte er ihn zum Schweigen. ‚Jetzt hasst sie mich. Garantiert. So peinlich war ihr noch nie etwas! Glaube ich zumindest. Toll hingekriegt, Weasley. Du bist ein echtes Genie! Sie sieht mich gar nicht mehr an. Es tut so weh. Es ist eh aussichtslos! Bilde dir nichts ein! Sie wird dich nie lieben, egal, was du versuchst.' Und wieder drang diese kleine Stimme in sein Ohr. ‚Es ist was es ist.'

‚Ja, super! Und es ist verdammt lächerlich jeden Tag aufzuwachen und sofort an sie zu denken. An ihre Schönheit und… ach was mache ich denn hier? Es ist unmöglich. Immerhin sind wir nun schon seit fünf Jahren Freunde. Da wird sie sich nicht von heute auf morgen in mich verlieben. Wenn sie es überhaupt irgendwann tut.' Ron blickte ab und zu aus den Augenwinkeln zu Hermine, um nicht wieder erwischt zu werden. Dann, ohne Vorwarnung, sah sie ihm direkt in die Augen, als ob sie gespürt hätte, dass Ron sie beobachtete.

‚Verdammt! Ich bin zu leichtsinnig. Ich darf es nicht so auffällig machen. Ich lass es besser lieber gleich ganz. Ich werde einfach das tun, was ich immer tue. Es verdammt noch mal ignorieren, so tun, als ob nichts gewesen wäre und mich mit ihr über Hausaufgaben oder BELFER streiten.' ‚Aber es ist was es ist', sagte die leise Stimme in seinem Kopf erneut. „Ja ja, halt's Maul!", fluchte Ron flüsternd. Harry und Hermine sahen ihn von der Seite an. „Bitte was?", fragte seine beste Freundin verwundert. „Ach gar nichts", gab Ron zurück, dem gerade bewusst wurde, dass er dies soeben laut gesagt hatte und dessen Ohren daraufhin einen dunkleren rot Ton bekamen.

Nach der Stunde wollte Ron sich dann zusammen mit seinen zwei Freunden zum Mittagessen begeben, gerade, als Hermine ihn abfing und zu Harry sagte, er solle doch schone einmal vorgehen. Sie zog Ron am Arm in eine kleine Nische, wo niemand die beiden sehen konnte.

„Also hör mir zu Ron", begann Hermine. ‚Oh Merlin! Das wird verflucht peinlich!', dachte Ron sich. „Also – oh man – unterbrich mich dabei bitte nicht ja? Ist sowieso schon schwer genug." ‚Wobei soll ich sie nicht unterbrechen?', wunderte Ron sich und machte einen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck. „Ron ich… muss dir da was sagen und… das fällt mir nicht leicht, weil… du wahrscheinlich gar nicht so denkst. Und selbst wenn, dann… würde es wahrscheinlich nicht funktionieren. Ich habe so ein komisches Gefühl dabei, denn wir streiten uns ständig und das macht mir Angst. Ich weiß auch, dass es Unsinn ist, denn wir sind jetzt schon jahrelang befreundet, aber… ich… ich mag dich Ron… ich mag dich wirklich sehr."

‚Moment… will sie mir jetzt sagen, was ich denke, dass sie mir sagen will?' „Um ehrlich zu sein… ich liebe dich." ‚OH MERLIN! Kneif mich, irgendjemand, das ist ein Traum!' „W-wirklich?", stotterte Ron. „Ja und ich weiß es ist total albern und unüberlegt und sinnlos und alles, aber…" Weiter kam sie nicht. Ron hatte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen gelegt und lächelte. „Es ist was es ist", sagte er dann und küsste sie und es war besser, als er es sich in seinen Träumen je ausgemalt hatte.

* * *

Okay... das war's dann auch schon... bitte ein kleines Statement dazu... wie das geht? Na guckt doch mal... hier unten... dieses kleine lila Knöpfchen... da wo 'Go' draufsteht... nein nicht das... ja genua dieses! Richtig... da draufklicken! Ganz einfach... #g# 

Venceremos!


End file.
